


哲学问题

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 在侦探漫画1030之前写的，写了个ooc
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 2





	哲学问题

哲学问题。

“自由是什么？”

布鲁斯问，他最近很忙，连演戏都不想演。

“又或者说，你想得到我的爱，所以在cos凯瑟琳吗？”

达米安为这种轻蔑的形容感动屈辱，可他还是依旧名正言顺：

“我，不是小偷，侦探。”

他换了一副行头，没有曾经那种天真无邪的鲜艳颜色了：“我来这里是当强盗的。”

他看起来又想杀人了，这次是他的父亲，真是一次比一次罪孽，布鲁斯开始反思，他的儿子在他的教养之下，竟然杀了3个人。一具尸体一岁，现在他已经堂堂的十三岁了，真是不吉利，叛逆又丑陋的年龄，在杀了他之后，达米安会立刻度过他的十四岁生日吗？

很可惜，没有人能杀死蝙蝠侠。

“认真的吗？我的儿子，你真的认为你能打败我吗？又或者你跟我断绝关系的那天......你真的觉得，那是我的真情实意吗？”

布鲁斯感觉到那股疲惫再次上演，他真的，不太想演戏了，当一个慈悲父亲什么的，这不好玩。

“你对我下跪了，布鲁斯，你....”达米安邹起眉头：“算了，随便，反正我不再是罗宾了，现在我告诉你自由的含义，那就是按我的风格做事。”

达米安依照他的语言来当强盗了，他拿着那种刺客联盟的特产来当武器，一把阿拉伯风格的刀，看着没有染过血，布鲁斯为他的直接感到欣慰。

于是他轻而易举的打败他的儿子，手段强硬，只用拳头，达米安那副柔软的儿童骨骼在他手下被折断，他捏着他的儿子的脖子像是在捏一只死猫，只是不这么毛茸茸，而且那种来自男孩的不屈服的恶心气息让他感觉不快。男子气概会有味道吗？布鲁斯在他的耳朵下面闻闻味道。

“没有血，达米安，这很好，证明你没有再继续杀人了。”

那么这个男孩理应得到奖励：

“那一天我只有一句真话，达米安，我爱你。”

如果没有我的私心，你早就在监狱里被一群恶棍们折磨吧。

（我一直以为布鲁斯对达米安的任性厌烦后会变得很腹黑，可是没想到竟然是脑补达米安在对他撒娇（我？？？


End file.
